


First Comes Love

by Clary_Amelia



Series: Puppy Love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes has a dog, But I regret nothing, Fluff, M/M, Tags will be added as the series goes on, author sucks at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clary_Amelia/pseuds/Clary_Amelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part to Puppy Love. This could be read as a stand alone, seeing as all you need to know is Steve will always love Bucky. Bucky has a dog and this is about their antics! I'm awful at summaries I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Comes Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part to Puppy Love! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get this story started, I promise the next will be longer. And I'm being honest, this story could go about a million different ways, as I post chapters if there's anything you guys want to see, please tell me, and it may end up in the story! I hope you like it!

Bucky didn’t think he had ever been happier in his life. Well, recently, at least. He had a wonderful childhood, his parents did everything they could for him and his sister. But the war had taken a toll on him, as much as he hated to admit it now. Tank helped him out a lot, and so did Sam Wilson. But Bucky was still wanting something more. He wanted to actually be with someone again. He just thought no one would want him anymore.

 

And it isn’t like he could blame them. He had nightmares nearly every night, he still flinched if someone yelled too loudly or if he heard gunshots or even fireworks. He has a metal arm, for crying out loud. And, if that wasn’t enough, he worked crazy ridiculous hours for one Tony Stark. 

 

He had given up hope and had resigned himself to living out his days with his dog, and his other, human best friends. All in all, that wasn’t too bad of a life to live, and he wasn’t exactly mad about it. But then he had hired Steve Rogers to watch his dog. They had talked mainly through notes until they had finally met up in person and everything had went smoothly. Amazingly smooth if Bucky was being honest. 

 

It had been a month of dating Steve, and the blond was practically living in Bucky’s apartment, still taking care of Tank while Bucky was taking care of Tony. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Bucky was having a lazy day, lying on the couch with Tank sleeping beside him. He jumped and Tank jerked awake when the door was pushed open. Bucky was up on his feet in a defensive stance instantly. 

 

“Buck? It’s me!” Steve called out. Bucky groaned, and deflated instantly, calming down. Tank barked and went running, jumping up on Steve excitedly. Steve laughed and knelt down to play with Tank, rubbing his ears. 

 

“Stevie, you can’t do that to me! You scared the hell out of me!” Bucky told him, reaching down to shove lightly at his shoulder. Tank barked at him and nipped at his hand and Bucky gaped at his dog.

 

“Wow, Tank! You’re a little traitor, aren’t you?” Bucky huffed at his dog and shook his head. Steve chuckled and reached up to grab Bucky’s hand. 

 

“Sorry, honey bunny,” Steve said softly. He stood up and kissed his cheek. “I wasn’t even thinking.” Bucky melted against Steve and kissed him softly.

 

“Well, how can I be mad at you when you call me things like that?” Bucky demanded. Steve chuckled and kissed the top of Bucky’s head, knowing full well that that also annoys Bucky.

 

“Why do you think I do it, sweet cheeks?” Steve asked him, wrapping his arms around Bucky. Tank barked up at them, tail wagging crazily. “I think we need to take Tank for a walk,” he murmured quietly, laughing silently. Bucky nodded and went to grab Tank’s leash. 

“Tank? Hey, buddy, c’mere!” Tank barked excitedly and ran over to Bucky, sitting down immediately. Bucky clipped Tank’s leash on and led him to the door. Steve made his way over to the two of them and took hold of Bucky’s hand, his flesh hand since Bucky was afraid of accidentally holding Steve’s hand too tightly and hurt him. “Ready, buddy? We’ll go down to the park, yeah? Maybe you’ll meet a nice dog to play with.” Steve smiled softly as they started out of the house, shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are very much appreciated, I read them all! Again, if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. I hope you liked it!


End file.
